


The Job Board

by Kalloway



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pantherlily gets help navigating the job board.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Job Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Patherlily took a long look at the job board, looking _up_ at it, debating the better means of actually reading it when Nab offered him a stool. 

"Thank you," Pantherlily replied as he climbed up onto it. "Much better. So... how do you choose which jobs you take?" 

"I always wait for just the right one," Nab replied. "The one that only I can do." 

Pantherlily nodded. That made sense. But he was going to need money sooner than later and that was probably going to mean taking whatever jobs would pay... 

(And, well, Erza told him about Nab later.)


End file.
